chaudes retrouvailles
by Marry-black
Summary: [Elricest, LEMON, ames sensibles s'abstenir] ben je peux pas vraiment faire de resumé par respect pour ceux qui ont pas vu le film parce que ce serait un GROS spoil alors ben allez lire, amateurs d'Elricest bien comme il faut, bienvenue!


Yo ! Minna !!

Me revoilà de retour après cette horrible coupure d'internet (nan mais vous vous rendez compte ?? une semaine !! une semaine entière sans internet !! l'horreur !)

Enfin bref, après une petite passade très Gundam (bon je suis toujours dans Gundam mais bon…) retour à mes premières amours, à savoir Fullmetal waiii (bon en vrai mes premières amours c'est plutôt Fruits basket, mais chuuut)

**WARNING** : cette fic prend place **APRES** le film « the conqueror of Shambala » alors si vous l'avez pas vu, ne lisez pas la suite !! allez le voir et revenez après.

C'est bon ? ya plus que des gens qui ont vu le film là ?

Surs ?

Bon, alors cette fic suis le principe que j'adore profondément, celui du 'Et si… ?' je suppose que même ceux qui connaissent pas auront compris

Et cette fois ci, c'est…

Et si Heiderich n'était pas mort ?

Tout bête je l'accorde, mais y aviez vous pensé ?

Oui j'en suis sûre…vos esprits pervers avaient déjà imaginé cette histoire…

Mais bon, moi je l'ai écrite

Alors Enjoy !

* * *

Edward prit son frère dans ses bras, Il n'était peut être pas revenu dans son monde, mais au moins, ils étaient à nouveau réunis…tous les deux…même s'il n'avait pas vraiment été seul tout au long de ces années…

D'ailleurs…

« Alfons ? où est il ? »

« Euh…Nii-san je suis là… »

« Mais nan, pas toi ! »

« Hein ? »

Il tira son petit frère par la main et partit demander des nouvelles de son ami, se souvenant l'avoir vu tomber sous un coup de feu.

Ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers l'hôpital qui leur avait été indiqué, et Edward expliqua rapidement à son frère qui était Alfons et ce qu'il avait fait pour lui pendant ces années.

Arrivés à destination, ils interrogèrent le médecin qui les rassura en leur expliquant que la balle n'avait pas touché d'organes vitaux et qu'ils pourraient aller le voir dès qu'il serait réveillé.

Les deux frères attendirent donc dans le couloir, et Ed eut tout le temps de raconter plus ne détails à son frère ces années passées avec Alfons, et sa douleur de le voir blessé alors même que lui essayait de retourner dans son monde.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, le médecin revint les prévenir que les visites étaient autorisées. Ils furent donc introduits dans une chambre aux murs blancs où deux yeux bleus pétillants et un grand sourire les accueillit.

« Alors Ed, je te manquais tellement que t'as même pas pu rentrer chez toi… »

« Idiot, la prochaine fois que tu te fait tirer dessus pour moi je te tue ! »

Ils se sourirent et les deux frères s'installèrent sur le bord du lit tandis que l'allemand s'asseyait contre son oreiller, pour qu'enfin les deux Alphonses soient présentés…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Euh…Nii-san, j'aimerais parler deux minutes avec Alfons en privé, s'il te plait… »

Edward resta interdit un instant puis leur sourit et partit se réinstaller dans le couloir.

Un regard ambré se plongea dans des pupilles d'azur.

« Merci de t'être occupé de mon grand frère… »

« C'était un plaisir, j'essayais juste d'être plus qu'un remplacement de son petit frère, mais maintenant que tu es là, je suis content de voir qu'il sait encore que j'existe… »

« Il ne l'avoueras jamais mais il ne supporte pas d'être tout seul, il a toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, mais vu la façon dont il s'inquiétait pour toi tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il ne te considère pas comme un simple remplacement… »

Alfons lui fit un grand sourire et des larmes mouillèrent ses grands yeux bleus.

Alphonse lui rendit son sourire et se retint de pleurer lui aussi, avant de retirer son grand manteau rouge et de se glisser entre les draps pour serrer l'allemand dans ses bras.

Alfons se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son homonyme et laissa libre cours à ses larmes de bonheur, d'émotion, il ne savait plus vraiment…peut être un certain bonheur égoïste de voir que finalement, Ed restait avec lui…

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi enlacés de longues minutes puis finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le drap mouillé de larmes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Au bout d'un long moment, Ed, lassé d'attendre seul dans le couloir, toqua à la porte et, n'entendant aucune réponse, l'entrouvrit et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Un grand sourire attendri s'étala sur ses traits quand il s'approcha du lit et vit les deux garçons tendrement enlacés, endormis face à face comme des jumeaux, maintenant parfaitement identiques car les yeux fermés, seuls les cheveux longs d'Alphonse permettaient de faire la différence.

Il passa un doigt sur les joues des garçons, s'attardant sur leurs lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sous sa caresse.

Il sortit de sa torpeur à l'instant où il allait glisser un doigt entre les lèvres de son frère, et se donna une claque intérieure.

Il sentit la rougeur naître sur ses joues en se rendant compte qu'il était en train d'avoir des gestes on ne pouvait plus déplacés envers quelqu'un de son propre sang, un garçon qui plus est.

Il les regarda encore un moment, ces deux anges parfaitement identiques, paisibles comme deux frères qui auraient grandi dans l'amour d'une famille, sans toutes les horreurs qui les avaient frappés.

Il chassa l'idée qui s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit à ce moment là…après tout, Alfons lui n'était pas de sa famille…mais il était sûr que s'il se retrouvait avec l'allemand dans son lit, il s'attendrait à voir deux yeux couleur noisette le fixer.

La honte le traversa quand il se sentit frissonner au moment où il entendit son petit frère pousser un petit soupir de bien-être en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, là où le doigt de son aîné s'était posé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Edward s'en fut vers les toilettes pour se mettre de l'eau sur le visage et retourna sagement s'asseoir sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment qu'ils se réveillent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ed, épuisé par sa journée de travail, poussa un soupir de bien être en ouvrant la porte du grand appartement qu'ils partageaient désormais tous les trois.

Sa mâchoire tomba au sol quand il vit, au milieu du salon, son frère assis sur une chaise, un drap autour des épaules et Alfons derrière lui, une paire de ciseaux à la main, s'évertuant à lui faire la même coupe de cheveux que lui.

Déjà qu'ils portaient les mêmes vêtements, si en plus ils étaient coiffés à l'identique…

Les deux homonymes lui offrirent un large sourire chacun à la vue de son air ébahi.

Alfons termina sa coupe et rangea son matériel pendant que le cadet venait accueillir son aîné en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

« Mais…mais Al, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Peur de plus nous reconnaître, Nii-san ? »

« Idiot »

Il poussa gentiment son petit frère qui atterrit directement dans les bras d'Alfons qui revenait dans le salon à cet instant.

« Je trouvais ça plus mignon comme ça…et puis faut qu'il arrête de prendre exemple sur toi maintenant, ne serait ce que pour la coupe de cheveux. »

L'allemand ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil à l'intention d'Ed qui lui tira la langue.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt calmement, après le repas ils s'installèrent tous trois devant la cheminée avec des livres et laissèrent le temps filer jusqu'à ce que le feu ne prodigue plus assez de lumière pour leur permettre de lire et qu'Alphonse se soit endormi sur les genoux de son frère, allongé sur le tapis.

Edward s'étira et sourit à la vue de son petit frère dormant comme un bienheureux, mais quand il voulut le réveiller pour le mettre au lit, il se fit arrêter par Alfons qui prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les deux en murmurant :

« Bonne nuit, Edward… »

Il se dirigea dans leur chambre et posa le garçon sur son lit, avant de commencer à lui déboutonner sa chemise, de la lui retirer délicatement, pour ne pas le réveiller, puis de s'attaquer à son pantalon, les joues légèrement roses.

Le jeune endormi poussa un petit soupir quand les mains de l'allemand déboutonnèrent son pantalon et il murmura, la respiration légèrement hachée :

« Hm…Nii-san… »

Alfons suspendit son geste et rougit un peu plus, autant pour ce gémissement que pour ce qu'il sentait durcir sous ses doigts.

Il retira en vitesse pantalon et chaussettes alors que Alphonse gémissait à nouveau le nom de frère. Il rabattit la couette sur le garçon et s'en fut dans son propre lit, les joues écarlates et le pantalon ayant subi un rétrécissement inopiné.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son voisin et écouta sa respiration haletante, ses soupirs étouffés, vit son corps se tortiller entre les draps, de façon de plus en plus suggestive, alors que sa propre main, comme douée de vie, se glissait sous les draps, jusqu'à son entrejambe, enserré dans son sous-vêtement, qu'elle se mit à caresser au travers du dit sous vêtement, avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur pour accentuer son mouvement, le forçant à se mordre la lèvre et fermer les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il mordit violemment son oreiller en se répandant entre ses doigts.

La honte et la fatigue l'envahirent en même temps, mais cette dernière fut la plus forte et il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, Alfons s'évertua à éviter Alphonse, et rougissait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux.

Ed s'en étonna quelque peu mais ne fit aucun commentaire, les laissant se débrouiller entre eux.

Le soir venu, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, chacun dans son lit, et Alphonse demanda :

« Pourquoi tu m'as évité toute la journée ? »

Alfons ne répondit pas tout de suite mais continua à fixer le plafond, réfléchissant à une façon de lui expliquer les choses sans trop le gêner.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé, c'est juste que… »

Il se tut et déglutit difficilement.

« Hier, tu t'étais endormi tout habillé dans le salon, alors je t'ai emmené dans ton lit, et quand je t'ai déshabillé…je t'ai…enfin…je t'ai touché…sans faire exprès, hein ? et donc euh voilà…ça m'a gêné. »

Alphonse bénit l'obscurité qui cacha ses joues rouges vif quand il fit le rapprochement entre son rêve de la nuit dernière, qui l'avait obligé à aller nettoyer ses draps au beau milieu de la nuit, et les mains d'Alfons sur lui.

« et j'ai…euh…réagi ? »

Demanda-t-il, quasi sûr de la réponse pourtant.

Alfons émit un petit rire et répondit :

« Pas qu'un peu, et c'est peu être ça qui m'a le plus gêné… »

_Avec le fait que tu pense à ton frère pendant tes rêves érotiques…_pensa-t-il, mais il se retint bien de le lui dire…après tout il le comprenait assez, n'avait-il pas lui même fait certains rêves pour le moins explicites ayant Edward comme personnage principal ?

« Alfons, si je te dis que j'étais en train de m'imaginer que c'était mon frère qui me touchait, tu me trouves bizarre ? »

La question sortit Alfons de ses souvenirs de ses rêves, tous plus torrides les uns que les autres, et il répondit vivement :

« Non, évidemment…tu ne peux pas contrôler ce à quoi tu rêve… »

« Et si je te dis que ça me plaisait ? que j'ai envie de le toucher, qu'il me touche…c'est bizarre ? »

L'allemand maudit son imagination fertile qui lui imposait des images des deux frères dans des positions on ne pouvait plus suggestives, et qui commençait à le faire se sentir à l'étroit dans son petit boxer.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et répondit :

« Non…ça fait deux ans que tu ne l'as pas vu, je comprend que tu veuille être plus proche de lui… »

Alphonse sourit et reprit :

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris…ce que je ressent pour lui va au delà de l'amour fraternel… »

Une lueur d'amusement brilla dans des yeux bleus.

« T'inquiète pas, je crois que j'ai compris…pendant deux ans je me suis dit que ce que je ressentais, et même si c'était seulement physique sur le début, ne pourrait jamais être partagé…à cause de ma ressemblance avec toi…mais je suppose que pour toi c'est pire… »

Alphonse faillit tomber de son lit quand il entendit cette phrase.

« Alors…toi aussi…tu ? »

« Oui…j'ai envie d'avoir le courage de me lever une nuit, et d'aller le voir… »

A ces mots il se leva et s'approcha du lit voisin, avant de s'installer à genoux au dessus de lui, coupant cours aux questions et protestations d'un doigt sur la bouche.

« J'ai envie…de sentir son parfum, de goûter sa peau… »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et se pencha sur Alphonse pour l'embrasser dans le cou, tandis que sa main se glissait sous la couette.

Il remonta délicatement vers son oreille et murmura :

« Et toi, Al ? qu'est ce que tu voudrais lui faire ?… dis moi… »

Alphonse rougit comme une pivoine quand il sentit la main de son homonyme s'attarder sur l'élastique de son boxer et lui murmura :

« Je…je voudrais qu'il…m'embrasse… »

Alfons obéit et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les taquinant de sa langue coquine.

Alphonse gémit contre sa peau et entrouvrit les lèvres, l'autorisant à le découvrir un peu plus en profondeur.

Quand l'allemand le lâcha, à bout de souffle, il se lécha les lèvres et murmura :

« Et ensuite… ? »

Le jeune homme rougit de sa propre audace quand il lui fit signe de se rapprocher pour lui susurrer :

« Je voudrais…qu'il me lèche…partout… »

« Partout partout ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête en rougissant de plus belle et fermant les yeux avant de réprimer un gémissement quand il sentit la langue chaude et humide de son homologue se poser dans son cou tandis qu'il tirait la couette, découvrant son corps tendu et frémissant.

Alfons descendit le long de sa carotide qui battait la chamade, caressa de sa langue son torse juvénile, dégusta avec gourmandise ses tétons durcis par le désir, descendit le long des muscles tendus, s'amusa à titiller le nombril du bout de la langue, et s'arrêta à l'élastique du boxer, pour demander d'une voix mutine :

« Et là aussi ? »

Alphonse n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux mais hocha vigoureusement la tête, à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ed insomniaque qui voulait un petite discussion avec son frère.

Le jeune homme se figea à la vue des deux garçons éclairés par la pale lueur de la lune et qui semblaient ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

En effet, le plus blond des deux continuait à faire descendre le sous-vêtement du second avec les dents, diaboliquement lentement.

L'ayant assez descendu pour dévoiler l'objet de ses convoitises, il murmura, la voix enrouée par le désir :

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'il te fasse, ton grand frère… ? »

A ces mots, Ed, déjà passablement choqué et sensiblement à l'étroit dans son pantalon depuis son entrée dans la pièce, fit un pas en arrière, faisant craquer un latte de plancher.

Deux regards se posèrent sur lui, l'un horriblement gêné, l'autre plutôt amusé, dont le propriétaire déposa même un coup de langue taquin sur le désir tendu à craquer du premier.

L'aîné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que les deux regards se posaient sur la bosse qui déformait le devant de son pantalon.

Les propriétaires des dits regards échangèrent un sourire et se levèrent pour se diriger vers le plus vieux, profitant de cet instant pour retirer totalement leurs sous-vêtements.

Alfons se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça par la taille, glissant ses doigts sous sa chemise et murmurant :

« On attendait plus que toi… »

Tandis qu'Alphonse s'agenouillait devant lui et lui déboutonnait son pantalon.

Ed ne bougea pas d'un demi-centimètre et laissa ses cadets le déshabiller entièrement, avant que l'allemand ne commence à lui couvrir le cou de baisers papillons, et que son petit frère ne le prenne en bouche.

Ed réprima un gémissement devant l'avalanche de sensations qui déferlait sur lui et posa une main dans les cheveux d'Al, tandis que l'autre se plaçait sur la nuque de son ami, qui lui attrapa le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ed, que la honte avait déserté pour laisser place au plaisir intense que lui procuraient ces quatre mains et ces deux langues sur son corps, gémissait de plus en plus fort contre les lèvres de l'allemand et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les nuques de ses deux tortionnaires, qui le poussèrent bientôt sur le lit avant de s'enlacer et de s'embrasser fougueusement, les mains courant sur les peaux brûlantes de désir, faisant rougir de plus en plus leur aîné à qui le spectacle de ces « presque jumeaux » en pleine démonstration d'amour fraternel faisait un drôle d'effet.

Il gémit un léger « Al… » pour qu'ils reviennent s'occuper de lui.

Les deux intéressés revinrent donc vers le lit où ils allongèrent Edward, et Alphonse se remit à le déguster, à quatre pattes sur le lit, tandis qu'Alfons se plaçait derrière lui pour embrasser et lécher ses petites fesses, avant de glisser sa langue entre elles, faisant ronronner de plaisir le jeune homme soumis à ses caresses habiles.

Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt et le plus jeune s'empala sur son aîné dans un cri de plaisir, alors que l'allemand s'allongeait sur Ed, prenant en bouche son petit frère et incitant le plus vieux à faire de même avec lui.

Alphonse, toujours avide de sensations plus fortes, se mit à commencer des va et viens d'abord lents puis de plus en plus rapides sur le membre gorgé de son « grand » frère.

Alphonse fut le seul à faire entendre ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir, les deux autres ayant la bouche pleine…

Quelques minutes de ce traitement de choc plus tard, ils se libérèrent tous trois dans un même cri d'extase, avant de s'écrouler les uns sur les autres, essoufflés, les joues rougies, haletants.

Ed tira la couette sur eux et ils s'endormirent ainsi, tendrement lovés les uns contre les autres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une paire d'yeux couleur d'azur se posèrent tendrement sur un corps alangui, en tout point identique au sien, blotti contre celui de son frère endormi.

« Alors…enfin assouvi tous tes fantasmes ? »

Alphonse fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis répondit, mutin :

« Nan…je crois qu'il y a encore quelques trucs qu'on a pas fait… »

« Ca tombe bien, c'est ce que je crois aussi… »

Ils s'échangèrent un clin d'œil et entreprirent de réveiller leur aîné de la plus douce manière qui soit…

* * *

Ze fin !!

Je raconterais pas la suite, c'était vraiment trop trop trop porno…

Et oui, les pitits Al's, sous leurs airs de petits innocents, et ben en fait…

Al (Elric) : _une auréole sur la tête_ Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'on a fait encore ??

Al (Heid') : _la même_ Oui c'est vrai ça ! qu'est qu'on nous reproche ??

Ri-chan : mais rien, juste de dévergonder votre pauvre grand frère qui n'a rien demandé au bon dieu (auquel il ne croit pas)

Ed : ouais d'abord !! bande de dépravés !! c'est moi le grand frère c'est moi qu'aurais du vous apprendre les choses de la vie…

Al (Heid) : t'es pas mon grand frère à moi…

Al (Elric) : et pis si on avait attendu que tu nous apprenne à 30 ans on seraient encore chastes purs et innocents alors flûte !

Ralala la jeunesse de nos jours, et après ça finit les uns sur les autres en mode Lego ! bon, tite review si vous voulez savoir ce que nos deux petits « anges » ont encore fait subir à leurs pauvre grand frère innocent et pur et…ouais…

Ja ne ! Minna !


End file.
